1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is sealed with resin having a filler mixed therein. Furthermore, various embodiments of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus and the like using such a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor device (IC) containing an analog circuit, a change in circuit characteristics caused by residual stress generated in a sealing process (mold packaging process) using resin having a filler mixed therein is a main factor that impedes an improvement in the level of precision of the electric characteristics of the analog circuit. The reason for this is that resin having a large coefficient of linear expansion shrinks on hardening during the forming process, thereby generating compressive stress on the surface and the inside of the IC.
In particular, since the filler is distributed in the resin non-uniformly, the compressive stress at various portions of the IC also becomes non-uniform. With the piezoelectric effect due to this compressive stress, the electric characteristics of various devices non-uniformly change. As a result, the electric characteristics of the analog circuit change between before and after the mold packaging process. Accordingly, the level of precision of the electric characteristics of the analog circuit is lowered, and a variation in the characteristics or a change in the characteristics increases.
As a related technique, JP-A-2002-353381 (paragraphs 0007 and 0008, and FIG. 1) has disclosed a semiconductor integrated circuit device that can suppress a change in characteristics such as reference voltage between before and after resin sealing. This semiconductor integrated circuit device is a semiconductor integrated circuit device in which a semiconductor chip is sealed with filler-containing resin, characterized in that the filler has a maximum particle size of 10 μm or more and 50 μm or less.
According to JP-A-2002-353381, if the maximum particle size of a filler is limited to a predetermined range, a change in the electric characteristics of an analog circuit can be suppressed. However, when the maximum particle size of the filler is limited, the production cost becomes larger than that when an ordinary filler is used. Furthermore, there is a strong demand for an improvement in the level of precision of the electric characteristics of an analog circuit, and it is required to make the level of precision higher than that of an existing IC, suppress a variation in the characteristics and a change in the characteristics, and reduce the production cost.